Time Travel and Space Battles
by JinMukang
Summary: After the USS Enterprise-A is finally completed, Kirk and the crew leaves once again for a five year mission into the heart of space. But everyone by now should know that for the crew, nothing ever goes easy. Sucked into a black hole after an enemy attack, a damaged starship emerges one hundred years in the past in time to help a certain group of teenagers find a missing friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: 1: I'm not a rocket scientist, please forgive my current understanding of some scientific events in this chapter. I did do some research on things like black holes, suns, and planets but not a whole lot. This is fiction, so I figured I can be a bit unrealistic with some events.**

 **2: As much as I love Jaylah, she won't make an appearance in this story.**

 **3: Takes place both after Star Trek Beyond, and season 2 of Voltron Legendary Defender. If you don't want to be spoiled and/or are not caught up on both series, stop reading here.**

 **4\. He won't appear for a bit, but Prince Lotor will be apart of this story. I have seen a grand total of 1 episode of the old anime thingy, and from what I saw is that he's obsessed but Allura and BFF's with Haggar. I will work on getting to know his character better by the time he shows up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Voltron.**

 **Betad by the amazingly talented theorbess540.**

 **I AM SORRY IF I BUTCHERED ANY ACCENTS. ALSO IM SORRY IF I GET SOME THINGS WRONG. IM NEW TO THE VOLTRON FANDOM AND I ONLY OWN THE FIRST MOVIE OF THE REBOOTED STAR TREK. IF I GET THINGS WRONG PLEASE POLITLY CORRECT ME.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A (Enterprise-A for short) was a thing of beauty. But once it was finally finished being rebuilt and he was able to resume his career as captain aboard it, Kirk admitted he was a little sceptical. There was no ship that could beat the original, the one he climbed ranks in, the one he became Captain, the one where the man who was like a father captained before him, the one that he met all of his best friends - no - his family in.

But that ship is gone, broken and had no chance of ever flying again. So a new one had to be made, because James Tiberius Kirk wasn't the kind of person to go down with his ship.

Once the Enterprise-A was finished and the crew got to leave the gravity bound Earth, no one really knew how to react to the new and improved starship. Everything was different about it, the feeling the ship gave off, the new twist and turns the hallways followed. Not even the Captain's chair felt quite the same. It was stiffer compared to his old one and definitely had a new type of foam to insulate it; instead of immediately sinking to shape around him, it took a few seconds. It was more of a memory foam kind of feel than just the plain old cheap stuff. Any person would love it, but Kirk did not.

Anyway, the crew eventually learned to love it. Scotty soon gave up on trying to complain about the perfect and improved equipment. Sulu could no longer suppress an excited giggle whenever they launched into a smoother than before hyperdrive. Bones, after one literal day, gave up on trying to idolize the previous Enterprise when he was shown the new lab equipment he could play with. Before long, it was only Kirk still complaining, but after a year of flying through space in their new ship with no equipment failures, faster speeds, stronger shields, and new features that allowed them to go into more extreme conditions of space, he himself found it hard to complain anymore.

Even the new, stiffer yet more comfortable Captains chair seemed to grow on him.

So, now they were millions of light years away from Earth, finally heading to uncharted territory and about to begin a brand new adventure.

"Where we headin', Mr Chekov?" Kirk asked, spinning himself back and forth in his chair. He hated to admit it but the new chair was smoother and much more fun to spin around in. He'd never noticed until the present time, but his old chair creaked a lot more compared to the new one.

"We are heading to where we received reports on a Red Supergiant star zat started to produce iron," Chekov said, not even turning to look at the Captain as the young man worked on his computers.

"So the star is dying," Kirk said nonchalantly.

"Zat is korrect, sir. Alzough, according to ze data, it isn't predicted to die any time soon," Chekov said.

Kirk nodded. "Do we have any assignments?"

"Captain, it is your responsibility to be informed of the matter beforehand, as you are the captain of the ship and the-"

"Spock, you should know by now that I don't listen to a thing Starfleet Command says," Kirk said rolling his eyes. "In one ear out the other, you know? So what is our assignment?"

Spock narrowed his eyes but otherwise, remained sitting at his desk with a face devoid of any expression. "We are to asses if any intelligence are inhabiting any of the three Terrestrial planets orbiting the Supergiant Star, and report back to Starfleet Command of whether or not we will need to activate an evacuation protocol for the future survival of the aforementioned intelligence."

Kirk nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for? Mr Sulu," he said making a 'go ahead' nod of his head towards the direction of his helmsman.

"Yes sir."

A few minutes in hyperdrive later, the bridge of the USS Enterprise-A stared in awe at a star so large, that if it were to replace the Sun of Earth's Solar System, the surface of the star would at least reach Saturn. It was a deep red hue and pulsed with a large amount of energy. Thankfully the ship's glass monitor automatically dimmed to allow the occupants to stare wide eyed at the star without worrying about going blind.

They were expecting to see an enormous star. They also expected to see solar flares bouncing off of the star's surface and reaching miles into space. That's what they got, but they were also expecting to find three whole planets. However, what they found were just the exploded remains of one of the planets, shooting off at rapid speeds in every direction.

Luckily (Or maybe it was experience knowing what kinds of trouble they got into), the Enterprise-A stopped a far enough distance away from the now demolished solar system so they were not in too much danger.

"Captain... according to ze scanners... all three planets are..." Chekov's voice faded mid sentence as the youngest member of the crew could only stare in some sort of trance.

"I… I don't think we'll find any life forms here," Kirk said, eyes wide as he watched a ginormous chunk of planet, about the size of Pluto, crash into another similarly sized chunk. It was eerie and - even though they knew that they were in space and that it was impossible for noise to travel in the final frontier - deathly quiet.

"Did the star do this?" Uhura asked breaking the silence. Her voice was quiet, as if she was afraid of what would happen if she spoke too loud. Her whole posture betrayed that she was ready to activate the natural reaction of fight or flight.

However, Kirk doubted her question was a possibility. Sure, as stars got older they expand and maybe the planet closest to the star was destroyed as a result of the scientific event, but they don't grow suddenly enough to randomly destroy the whole system. Especially when the predicted collapse date was still far into the future.

So, no one answered her. They all just stared at the star and the wreckage around it. But, suddenly, something caught Kurt's eye when some of the debris shifted. He swallowed as he studied it. "No, I think _that_ did this."

All eyes turned to what Kirk pointed out. A ship at least three times bigger and four times as long compared to the Enterprise-A floated among the debris with a strange red shield with the repeated pattern of caret symbols around it, keeping it safe from any of the destroyed planet remains. The ship was colored black with lines trailing around it in a glowing red and purple hue. It practically screamed evil.

Then, all of a sudden, a terrifyingly bright purple light started to glow on its roof as the long canon looking thing attached to the outside roof of the ship it was glowing from rotated, giving the illusion that it was aiming straight towards the travelers from Starfleet.

Kirk got the awful feeling he knew what would happen next. He sat straight up in his chair and went into a rare state of mind he usually saved for special occasions: complete concentration and seriousness.

"Raise the shields, Code Red!" Kirk commanded, his blue eyes wide yet calculating. No one questioned him and they immediately went into Code Red. Crew members readjusted their ear pieces, some pushed themselves closer to their equipment to work more effectively, and more started to press buttons and flip switches. Red lights flashed and alarms started to blare. Kirk could practically feel the vibrations of moving feet below him that belonged to many other crew members who didn't work on the bridge, but had obligations elsewhere on the ship that were just as important.

Kirk thankfully caught on the hostility just in time. Right when their shields were firmly in place, the purple light shot off of the canon-like thing and hit the starship literally moments later, with enough force to shake it and resulted in a few members falling out of their chairs. Kirk thought that maybe he should put on the ever present seatbelt built into his chair, but decided he dint really care to. It was easier to move around without on, and he didn't usually need to wear one unless they were either 1: hurdling to some planet, or 2: trying to take off in some kind of old starship from a cliff of a freaking mountain.

A few of his crew members did put on seatbelts though. It was almost cute.

"WAS ZAT A LASER?!" Chekov gasped in disbelief just as Kirk pushed himself back onto his chair. Kirk couldn't help but agree with the panicked outburst. He didn't know that lasers that big existed! Most of Starfleet's lasers were made to be small, powerful, and fast. That thing was enormous, filled with freakish fire power, and quick, albeit it looked like it took a minute or two to charge. Whoever the attackers were, with _that_ kind of weapon, they couldn't be friendly.

Kirk passed on answering Chekov's question and immediately went into business mode while he ignored the flashing lights and the alarms that were raised. Maybe the first shot was a warning one? Usually alien attackers want to set up some sort of communication after letting their prey know that they meant business. "Lieutenant Uhura! Are we receiving any communication?"

"No, sir!"

Spock didn't scowl, but any normal person would of. "Then that suggests they are hostile without a seeable reason or they have a grudge against the Federation. Although, I believe the latter to be improbable considering I see no records of what kind of ship they are currently piloting in the Starfleet database."

"Lieutenant, send them a message that we mean no harm and that we wish to talk," Kirk said, keeping his eyes on the enemy ship. "Scotty, how's the ship holding?"

A heavily accented Scottish voice sounded over his earpiece. " _She's doin' a be~autiful job captain, though I would recommen' we don' get hit by anotha one of those! She can' hold up foreva!_ "

"Captain, they're rejecting any attempts at communication!" Uhura called over, her face pale.

"So they're hostile without- OH SHOOT-" another large laser launched itself in the direction of the Enterprise-A crew, cutting off Kirk from his sentence. The ship violently jolted and Kirk had to grip his chair as hard as he could to not fall out.

" _Captain, I lied, the shields can' take anotha hit!_ " Scotty's voice came again, full of disbelief and panic.

"Kay, no more playing it safe, FIRE BACK! DON'T LET THOSE JERKS HIT US AGAIN!" Kirk yelled over the alarms.

And that's what they did. Sulu fired away onto the controls and immediately started to maneuver into and around the debris as he expertly dodged the next laser beam. The crew of the Enterprise-A took to the offensive and started to rapidly shoot lasers (granted much smaller and blue) of their own at their attackers, but were immediately dismayed when they saw that their normally powerful lasers simply bounced harmlessly off the red shield.

As the crew shot more useless lasers and awaited the next purple death light from the enemy ship, their own ship started to violently shake as it was engrossed in a purple light.

"Mr Sulu, steady the ship, and it would help to _not_ be heading directly towards the enemy!" Kirk yelled.

"I-" Sulu looked at the controls in front of him in horror, hands up in the air. "None of the equipment is working or anything… I'm not moving the ship! It- it seems like it's doing it on its own…" He started to tap different buttons in hope that something would work. Nothing did.

"That's impossible," Spock said, his hands whirling as they worked away with nimble fingers on his own controls. "Why would the ship be moving on its own?"

"Are- are we in a Tractor Beam?!" Kirk gasped with both awe and horror in his voice.

The bridge went silent except for the alarms. Kirk saw his crew… family... pale and freeze at the horrifying realization. Tractor Beams had been in use for almost a century, but none of them were as powerful as this one. Nor did they have the ability to jam all the equipment used to move a starship. Tractor Beams were used mostly for trailering broken ships or guiding others. None of them were even half as powerful as the one they were currently caught in, and that fact made Kirk's throat dry. The crew realized that whoever they were dealing with, owned some extreme tech that not even the Federation had yet to invent.

"Captain…" Uhura whispered in a soft but tense voice. She turned in her chair and stared at Kirk with wide eyes. "We're being hailed."

Kirk would have swore. Of course the alien cowards waited until they were trapped by their grubby hands before they wanted to speak. "Scotty," Kirk said, keeping eye contact with his communications specialist, "See if you can find a way to get us out of this beam. Mr Sulu, keep trying with the controls. Lieutenant Uhura… get the faces of those ugly jerks up on my monitor."

Uhura nodded and pressed a series of buttons, resulting with a screen popping up in front of the crew.

The background of the screen was empty, all the crew of the Enterprise-A could see was the purple interior of the enemy bridge. But then, a figure stepped into the scene, causing the Starfleet crew gasp. The alien was humanoid, tall, and everything except his glowing yellow eyes was colored purple. His ears were both large and furry and his clothes simultaneously looked intimidating and professional. Kirk defiantly didn't recognize what species the man belonged to, and he could practically hear the cogs spinning in Spock's head as he tried to figure it out as well.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kirk noticed the red shield around the enemy ship lower. Clearly, whoever this purple guy was, he thought he had his prey captured and there was no need waste power on a defence mechanism that only served to protect the ship from small pieces of debris from the exploded planet. Kirk didn't notice until after they got caught in a Tractor Beam, but it seemed their useless attempt at defensive maneuvers had lead both ships out of the blunt of exploded planets.

"I am Captain Kirk of the Enterprise and I demand to know why you attacked and captured my ship," Kirk demanded, putting all the authority in his voice that he could muster.

"I could care less who you are or what your title is," the alien said with a low growl. "Lower your shields now and surrender."

Kirk glared at the screen, trying to keep a calm mindset. Maybe he could negotiate with the alien. "Who are you? Why are you attacking us?"

The man narrowed his creepy eyes. "You're what is called Human. Huh. Well, I'll explain both who I am and what position you're in, in a way your tiny useless human brains can understand. I am Kelzok, the captain of this ship. You are now a prisoner of the Galra Empire and we can and will destroy you if you don't do exactly as I say. Lower your shields and surrender, or we will fire until we break your puny ship in half."

Kirk glared at the screen again. "I am James Tiberius Kirk, the captain of the starship Enterprise. If you have something against the Federation, it is me who you will talk to. My crew is innocent. Let them go and we'll negotiate."

"Captain…" Uhura gasped. Kirk shot her a silencing glare.

"You are in no position to demand anything, Captain," the alien said. "You are lucky I'm even speaking to you now. Galra don't typically speak with lower intelligence, but I'm nicer. Lower your shields and surrender or your ship and crew will not be found unless in millions of tiny atoms."

A wave of unease spread throughout the ship, making almost everyone shift in their seats uncomfortably. Kirk knew just from the short conversation he had that the alien was not going to change his mind about capturing or destroying the Enterprise-A. He had to figure out a way to get his crew safely away from the enemy. His gaze traveled once again to the unprotected enemy ship.

Kirk sighed and let his shoulders slump in defeat. "Fine… lower the shields. We surrender."

Kelzok grinned before the screen went black and the Enterprise-A shuttered closer to the enemy ship, almost knocking Kirk once again from his seat.

His crew looked at him with wide eyes, well… excluding Spock who raised his eyebrows just a fraction to show his own confusion. His best friend opened his mouth to speak, but Kirk cut him off.

"Do _not_ take the shields down and put up the cloaking system. Confuse those Gal-whatever people and make them think we disappeared. Spock you're with me, Sulu take the conn."

"But Captain… where are you going?" Sulu asked, standing up from his chair reluctantly.

"I'm going to beam over there and punch a few purple jerks in the face," Kirk said, already heading towards the bridge elevator.

"O-only the two of you?!" Uhura exclaimed, looking at the Captain and Executive Officer with a disbelieving expression.

Spock stood up from his chair and let someone else take his position. "Captain, I suggest we assign at least two more to accompany us-"

"No, the less people we bring the better. We'll be less noticeable with only two," Kirk said, fixing his Captains jacket and messing with the settings on his phaser.

"But you'll be killed!" Chekov gasped.

Kirk ground his teeth together. Yeah right he was going to be killed! He was the CAPTAIN of the ENTERPRISE. If anyone can infiltrate an enemy ship and save his crew, it was him. All he had to do was sneak around a bit and then take the enemy captain hostage. Simple and easy. Done it millions of times before. He turned around to look at his crew to tell them that he is fully capable at getting everyone out of there with Spock, but all sound died in his throat.

"What's wrong?" Sulu asked. When Kirk didn't respond the helmsman turned towards the monitor and his whole posture changed from worried to absolutely terrified.

The star. The ever present star that gave off a deep red glow, was gone. Vanished.

Any man or woman traveling in space would know what that meant.

"S-scotty… we need to get out of here…" Kirk said to his engineer over the coms. The rest of the crew caught sight, or didn't, of the missing sun and complete terror took hold of the ship.

Scotty didn't even get a chance to answer before a blindingly white light flashed, filling everything and giving off a heat so extreme that the dim monitor and the shields did close to nothing to protect them. Kirk shut his eyes but that did even less to keep the light from burning through his retinas. His skin suddenly burned like he was transported into a desert. But as soon as it came, it was gone. But now the Enterprise-A wasn't moving towards the enemy ship, it was heading to a rapidly growing tear in the universe as the crew rapidly blinked their eyes to banish the black spots in their sight.

They were heading right towards a black hole.

Static lightning flashed as the particles from the imploded sun and destroyed planets rubbed against each other as they started to glide towards the enlarging sphere of black. The Tractor Beam on the enemy ship faltered and the enemy immediately turned on their rockets and desperately tried to break free from the claws of the hole. The moment Kirk noticed the Enterprise-A was out of the beam, he commanded Sulu to get the heck back to his frick frackin station and get them the mother of all things holy and beautiful out of there. He of course used some other choice words but no one really cared about his less than PG 'French' at the moment.

"Chekov, what happened to 'it isn't predicted to die any time soon'?!" He yelled, watching the edge of the black hole grow. He felt his ship's boosters burst into life and he rocked with the motion.

"I don't know! I don't know! Zis wasn't supposed to happen!" Chekov panicked, desperately slamming buttons to get them away from the danger.

The Enterprise-A made it's attempt get away from eminent doom, and it almost did, only to completely fail when a terrifyingly fast chunk of planet knocked right into the Enterprise-A and dragged it closer to the greedy dark abyss with stomach churning speed. The blackness that not even time could escape from grew and that was when Kirk realized that there was no getting out of it. The Galra ship ahead of them was slowing getting sucked in as well and if the Enterprise-A didn't move, they'd run into each other.

It seemed escape was impossible.

"Sir, the shields are down!"

"At this rate we'll..."

"Hyperdrive is down!"

"The right booster isn't responding!"

He listened as his crew desperately tried to get away from the danger, and all Kirk could think is that he had to save them. He had to save every single one of his crew members. He knew it was impossible though, the power was already failing and the ship was taking massive damage as the debris continued to smash against its sides.

He sat down in his captain's chair and looked every single one of his crew members in the eye before turning his gaze at the hole. "It's been a pleasure serving with each of you."

Then, with one final jolt, the power in the Enterprise-A completely shut off, not long before the whole ship disappeared into blackness, the giant red ship followed after them.

* * *

"This is useless!" Keith yelled in frustration. He looked around him for the closest item that was good enough to throw. The item he found was his bayard and he didn't hesitate to launch that across the room.

Allura gave an exasperated sigh and dodged out of the path of the hurtled weapon and let it crash into the wall behind her. Keith _almost_ felt bad that he was so close to hitting her face, but at the same time he couldn't care. It was just so frustrating to him that he couldn't live up to Shiro's expectations. He wasn't cut out to lead the team let alone _pilot_ the Black Lion. That was why he was yelling in frustration. The Black Lion wouldn't even _let_ him through the dang particle barrier, and he doubted that if he yelled that he was its paladin and then launched himself out of an airlock it would come to save him. No… that's what Red would do.

He wasn't the type of person to lead people into battle or to keep a cool head under pressure like Shiro. He always considered himself more of a Lone Wolf; an impulsive Lone Wolf that nearly kills himself every single battle, but somehow manages to survive on some kind of luck he seemed to have an endless supply of. He didn't give pep-talks, he did not work as a team beyond necessary, and he certainly did not lead people into battles. Keith hoped that there really was something that Shiro saw in him that day while they were stranded on that desolate planet, but he worried that he wouldn't be able to find that 'something' in time.

It's been two weeks since they had battled against Zarkon, and even though the Galran Empire's leader was out of commision, it didn't mean the Galra themselves had stopped attacking the universe. If anything, they had gotten worse. The Druid Haggar had taken up the role of leader until someone by the name of Prince Lotor arrived and took control. Keith had never heard of the guy. He didn't even know that Zarkon had a son! It didn't make him feel any better when even Allura didn't recognize the name.

The paladins found themselves busy as ever. They constantly flew from planet to planet to fulfill distress signals and make alliances. It was difficult though. In the battles the defenders of the universe had to make due with just four lions, so they were not able to form Voltron, even if they wanted to. After a particularly difficult battle between them and one of the weird robot/creature/minion things Haggar kept sending their way, Keith finally decided to tell Allura that Shiro wanted him to become the leader of the team should anything happen to him. He was surprised to find that the Altean Princess agreed full heartedly as she worded her thoughts of it being easier to find a new Red Paladin compared to a Black one. If Shiro thought he could lead the team, he definitely would be able to achieve that.

Keith _hated_ the thought of replacing Shiro, but it just _had_ to be done. The older member of their team had been missing without a trace for so long and they couldn't mourn him as much as they wanted to with how busy they were. Voltron was needed, and they had to fulfil their sacred duty to liberate the universe from the Galra.

So that was where Keith currently found himself. It's been a little over 72 hours (he wasn't going to bother trying to convert that to whatever time measurement Coran and Allura used) and he had yet to even get past Black's particle barrier that she stubbornly put up. He tried everything from having a chat with the cat to showing off his fighting skills with the gladiator, yet the hexagon patterned barrier around it refused to even so much as flicker. What did he have to do to earn its trust? Lead his comrades into an epic battle? Have the crew come and tell the lion that he's now the leader? He hated not knowing what the Black Lion wanted from him.

"Keith! You won't form a bond with the Black Lion if you behave this way!" Allura said, folding her arms and giving him a narrowed look.

He threw his hands in the air. "Then tell me what I'm supposed to do! Sing a song? Do the hula? I haven't tried those yet."

"There's no need for the sarcasm," she sighed as she stepped over to the red bayard and picked it up. "You just need to work harder."

"What does it expect me to do?" Keith glared at the Black Lion. "Go out and defeat Haggar myself? I'm sick of this, Allura. Shiro was wrong, I'm not cut out for this leader thing." Without waiting for her reply he walked over to her, snatched his bayard out of her hands, and stalked out of the Black Lion's hanger.

Just as he reached the exit, the door swung open and whacked him straight in the face. He toppled over with a swear on his lips and landed hard on his hindquarters. The one behind the sudden attack was none other than Coran; one of the last two Altean's alive.

"Princess! Oh… sorry Keith... " the orange-headed alien said as he walked into the hanger.

Keith just growled and rubbed under his nose to see if it was bleeding. He pulled his hand away and was relieved to find there was, in fact, no blood.

"Coran, what do you need?" Allura asked, stepping towards him.

Coran helped Keith up to his feet then answered the princess's question. "Pidge informed me that she found some strange readings coming in from the navigation system. She requests the whole team's presence immediately.

"What sort of strange readings?"

-w-

"A lightning storm… in space…?"

"Yes, Lance. There is no need for the sarcasm." Pidge fixed her glasses with her finger. She sat cross-legged in the space-themed office chair with a touchable projection of the computer screen in front of her. The other three Paladins', Coran, and Allura gathered around her and tried to make sense of the numbers she was trying to explain. "As I was saying, our systems are detecting massive waves of electrical energy from just a short way aways."

"Lightning in space isn't a rare thing, Pidge," Allura said with a small smile on her lips.

The girl frowned. "I know that… but space lightning is usually caused by black holes, right?"

Coran frowned. "There shouldn't be any black holes around here… or at least not for another twenty thousand light years."

"How big is that exactly…?" Hunk asked, glancing outside the control deck's windows as if he expected a black hole to appear right outside there.

Keith shook his head. "Really? You went to a space school and you don't even know the basic measurement? A light year is the distance light travels in a year. If you need something to compare it to, Our solar system's diameter is about one light year long."

Hunk visibly relaxed. "So the nearest black hole is twenty thousand times that away from us."

"That's why I find these readings so strange," Pidge explained. "These electrical readings are coming from about three parsecs - one parsec equals 3.26 light years, Hunk - away from us. We shouldn't be getting readings like this at all."

"Well, why don't we go check it out?" Lance asked, looking genuinely intrigued.

"Are you crazy?!" Pidge asked with wide eyes. "What if there really _is_ a black hole near by and we fly right into it! I only told you guys this so we would change the course of the Castle!"

Allura looked thoughtful. "Three parsecs away in the direction we're heading? There's a solar system near there with inhabited planets. We should go check it out so we can warn them in case of danger."

Pidge sighed. "I'm on a ship filled with psychos…"

-w-

Keith had only been traveling space for a few months, albeit it felt more like a few years. Even though he had been exploring the universe for a short time, he had only seen a black hole a couple of times. Even though, every time he did see one it chilled him to the bone. During the Garrisons, he'd always imagined them shaped like a doughnut with its middle sucking anything nearby, even time, into its doughy clutches.

However, what they really were was some sort of freaky version of a warp portal made of dust and lightning, and in the middle of the ring was nothing other than the deepest black he had ever seen. It was no wonder that even skillfully trained astronauts were fearful of them and scientist have yet to understand them. They were, as one would say, a mystery. A deadly one at that.

The Castle of Lions halted itself at a reasonable safe distance away from the literal vacuum of space and all of the crew stared at it with gaping jaws. Pidge was repeating "I told you so," over and over in a quiet and scared voice. Keith was starting to wish they never came.

"Black holes are made from Supergiant stars… and there were none of those anywhere _near_ these coordinates," Allura gasped. The lightning from the hole reflected in her blue eyes. "This isn't possible. We need to warn the nearby solar system." If her expression didn't represent how urgent the situation must be handled, her voice certainly did.

"Wait!" Hunk said, pressing his face against the window and squinting that the deadly event in space. "Is… is something coming out or am I just so terrified I'm seeing things."

"Coming out?!" Pidge exclaimed. She instantly stopped her 'I told you so's and pressed her own face against the window. "That's impossible! Things go in, not out!"

Keith narrowed his eyes and tried to look for whatever Hunk though he saw. Then, the whole group collectively gasped when they _did_ see something coming out.

It was was definitely a ship of some sort, and what it looked like was something like someone had attached rockets to the bottom of a dinner dish. Right when it fully emerged, the black hole dissipated with a flash of light and enough force to shake the castle.

"Okay, okayokayokayokayokay," Hunk said backing away from the window with a white face. " _That_ is the freakiest thing I have ever seen, oh gosh - what in the world…"

Determination filled Allura's eyes and Keith knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"The ship's power looks down. They might need help. Let's get closer," she said, already heading towards her controls.

The castle purred into life and it steadily made its way forwards. Once they got closer, they were able to study it with greater detail. Keith frowned. "There's something written on the top."

Pidge once again adjusted her glasses and she squinted. "USS Enterprise… NCC-1701-A? What the heck does that mean?"

* * *

 **What will happen next, I wonder?**

 **Last Note: Kirks crew currently flies during the middle of the 23rd century, and since Voltron doesn't give us any other dates besides what week day it is, it will take place during the beginning of the 22nd century.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I changed my mind of what decade Voltron will take place. I was looking at the Star Trek timeline and I found a place where it will kind of work out. After the third world war but before humanity's first contact with Vulcans.**

 **I'm messing with my writing style so I apologize if the style is different in this chapter compared to the first one.**

 **My Beta is away, so this will be properly edited at the end of this week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own/make profit from both Star Trek and Voltron. Those belong to much smarter people than me.**

* * *

When Kirk opened his eyes, he made some kind of a noise somewhere between a swear and a groan. Gosh his head _ached_. It felt like someone was actively trying to hammer themselves out of his skull.

He tried to make his sight focus, but after a few rapid blinks he noticed that his eyes already were focused. Weird. Why was it so dark, then? He looked around him and noticed two things. The first thing was that when he looked forward, he was staring at the ground a few feet away from him. The second thing was that something soft was brushing against his arm. He squinted in the darkness and was met with the sight of Uhura, unconscious and… floating? She was suspended in mid air as her head bumped into him.

He looked below him and soon found that he too was floating, as was the rest of the Command Crew. Well then.

Did the artificial gravity turn off? And where was the power? What in the world- no- what in the space happened? Ugh. What happened?!

"Hey," he called. He noticed his voice was scratchy and his throat felt raw but he didn't really care, nothing a swig of water wouldn't fix. He had to check if his family was okay, and if they were, ask them if they remembered what happened because he sure as heck didn't. "Is anyone conscious?"

It was silent in the bridge and Kirk felt his heart drop. What happened… and why couldn't he remember?! He sighed and ignored the pounding in his head as he kicked off the nearest surface to him and glided over to a random body.

Her name was Lieutenant Gelavi H Ser'iva, a new member of the crew that recently graduated from Starfleet Academy just before the Enterprise-A had finished being built. She assisted Uhura with the communications and currently knew approximately thirty three different languages. Her skin was colored completely white while her hair was as black as tar. If he remembered correctly she came from a planet called Xi'tara on just the other side of the Milky Way Galaxy when compared to Earth's current position.

He latched his legs around one of the chairs connected to the floor of the ship to steady himself, he then gently shook the woman's shoulder in hopes she would wake up. He almost laughed out loud in relief when she groaned sleepily and stirred. Her eyes flickered open and she made contact with Kirk's with a sleepy expression. "Captain…?"

"Lieutenant," Kirk smiled, "are you okay?"

She nodded groggily. "Yeah, I- I think so?"

"Good. Do you know what happened…?" He asked.

She gave him a weird look and he instantly felt a little embarrassed. Gosh dang it she was a good looking woman and she was staring at him like he had grown a third eye. It made him want to squirm. "Captain…" she said slowly. "Did you hit your head? It's bleeding."

Kirk slowly lifted his hand to his face and he grimaced when he felt something warm and sticky trail down his face. Well. That explained the headache. Now that he knew about the injury it suddenly hurt twenty times worse. He quickly suppressed his painful gasp and looked at Ser'iva as he wiped his hand on his pants. "Never mind that, will you help me see if the rest of the bridge is okay?"

She nodded then kicked herself off of the wall towards Sulu and started to shake him awake. Kirk instead launched himself towards the helm console and started to try and get the Enterprise-A's backup power up. After a few tense moments the ship burst into life, albeit weak. The lights were dim and the normally chattery electricity that surged through the room now made itself into a low murmur.

"Captain, you appear to be injured," came the familiar voice of his first officer.

"Not now, Spock," Kirk replied before kicking himself to a different console to check the ship's damage report. Even with the backup system up, the artificial gravity was still down…

He tried to think back on what happened. Let's see, first they headed to a big-a star to check to see if there were any life forms on the planets belonging to the solar system… then… oh. Oh yeah. All three planets were literally blown up, there was a weird purple alien with super freaking powerful weapons, then there was a black hole.

Shiz.

They got sucked into a freaking black hole.

He remembered Ambassador Spock and how he ended up traveling back in time a little more than a century when _he_ got sucked into a black hole. Crap! What if they got hurdled back in time also?! What was the current stardate… his last captain's log was recorded at 2268.103… hopefully they (if in fact they _were_ in the past) didn't travel _too_ far into it.

Without too much thought he clicked away on the flickering touch screen he was currently hovering by to see just how much damage they have taken and to see if he would be told the current stardate. He breathed heavily through his nose in frustration when the screen flashed red and informed him of two things. That the ship's scanners were not functioning, and that the system was just as confused about the date as he was. The numbers spun and rapidly changed in every direction, going from 2865.365 to 2232.073 and back to 2600.221 in a matter of nanoseconds.

He sighed. Why couldn't things ever be easy for him?

"Spock, check to see if the comms are working," he commanded. "Make sure the rest of the crew is okay."

He pushed himself off from the console he finished looking at and made his way over to the elevator leading out of the bridge with zero traction. He had to dodge a few floating and confused people before finally reaching his destination.

"May I inquire where you are heading, Captain?" Spock asked from his position across from the bridge. Kirk turned to look at his best friend and tried to keep a straight face. The lack of gravity was making his friends bowl cut look absolutely ridiculous. He could see Chekov smirking at the first officer every few seconds before readjusting the mindset to focus on the console he was working on.

"Scanners are down, I need to find Scotty," Kirk said with a smirk. Hah. Kirk smirk. That's funny. Crap he's getting distracted. He had to forget his first officers hilarious appearance and fix his crew and ship.

"But you are injured."

"Make sure the rest of the ship is okay, Spock," Kirk said, pressing the button that force opens the elevator door. When running on backup power, doors don't open for themselves. "Then you can worry about me."

Before much else could be said he went into the elevator and latched onto the roof so he wouldn't run into it when the thing started to go down. It was an odd feeling going down multiple floors in zero gravity.

A few minutes and a lot of kicking off of walls and dodging confused members of his crew later, Kirk finally reached the engineering central, and wasn't surprised to find in in chaos.

"What do ya mean central pipe C-2ba is leaking?! I already 'ave enough problems on this ship! Just aim the dang thing at the gravitational generator or somethin'… I think that's still on fire. Yes, yes I know that won't fix it but at this point I really don't care. OI! WHAT IN THE NAME OF A T'CHIKUZA'S ARMPIT HAIR ARE YA DOIN' TO THAT STABILIZER?!"

Kirk watched with mild amusement when Scotty angrily kicked himself off from a ladder he was hanging on to and glided over to a poor young looking red shirt before slapping the back of the boy's head.

"You turn it left ya dimwit, if you turn the screw the other way all the pressure inside will explode and we will basically have a machine gun with its ammo as nails and shrapnel to deal with alongside all the other problems I have to- Oh, Captain, I didn't see ya there. By the way, you're bleedin' from your head."

Kirk smiled at the engineer. "Im aware of that, Scotty. How's the ship holding up?"

Scotty, after knocking the young red shirt (who looked relieved the Scotty's full attention wasn't on him anymore) on the back of the head again, glided over to the Captain. "I don't think all the duct tape, screws, and glue we have on this ship can fix the lass. She took way too much damage from whatever the heck happened up there."

Kirk groaned. "And we just got her too…" can't he keep a ship in perfect condition for one full mission ever?! "Can we fix the artificial gravity?" He looked at the generator responsible for keeping their feet of the ground and groaned at the sight of it. Five red shirts were desperately trying to kill the fire it was engulfed in. "Never mind we can just use the seatbelts, how fit is the ship for moving?"

"Oh that depends in what ya want her ta do," Scotty said thoughtfully. "Warp drive is a definite no-go considerin' the whole right booster is disconnected from the ship. _But_ , if you want ta blow us all up, go ahead and try to move her forward above five kilometers per hour!"

"How much is that in mph?"

Kirk got hit over the back of his head.

-w-

Kirk was in the middle of getting all the damage reports from Scotty (trust him, there was _a lot_ ) when he felt his earpiece vibrate. "Hold on," he told the Scottish man while holding up his hand. He pressed a button on the piece of plastic and made his usual, formal greeting into it.

Spock's voice was the one who answered him. " _Captain, you are needed on the bridge._ "

Kirk sighed and made an apologetic face at Scotty before gracefully gliding away out of the large engineering room. He was really getting used to the 'no gravity' thing.

"What is it?" He asked, using his arms and legs to spider walk down the gradual curved hallways. It was actually kind of fun to not be bound by gravity. They should turn it off more often.

" _We have spotted an unknown ship._ "

Kirk felt his heart speed up.

If there was an award for 'going through three floors and probably a mile of hallways without gravity in record time' award, Kirk would have gotten second place because he remembered seeing Bones during their academy days when they were practicing for zero gravity situations and holy crap, that man can _move_ when he really wanted to.

He burst into the bridge and slammed right into his chair with an 'oomf'. "Show me!" He demanded.

Spock blinked and covered his fraction of a smile. His first officer was sitting in his chair with the seat belt wrapped around him to keep him in place and Kirk decided he should do the same. "It appears to not be the same type of ship we encountered before," he said, tapping a couple times on his console before putting up a fuzzy live image of a ginormous ship that Kirk had most definitely never seen before on the monitor. He clicked his seatbelt and leaned forward awkwardly in his chair for a better look. Even though he was strapped in, it didn't stop the lack of gravity from making him hover a fraction of an inch above the seat.

It looked like it was comprised of five separate sections. The largest section was tower shaped, sounded by four smaller parts at equal distances from each other that looked like they were the ship's rockets but he wasn't sure. All he knew was that it was big, long, white and blue.

"It appears to be heading right towards us," Chekov informed, also strapped into his chair as he worked away in his controls. Come to think of it, the whole Command Crew were in their positions doing what they can on their consoles to fix what could be from their positions. Kirk felt like a proud mother hen for a fraction of a second.

He was about to ask if any hostile intent could be detected by the approaching ship but was interrupted by Uhura. "Captain, we're being hailed."

Now Kirk had to decide what they should do. He could either answer the hail and talk with the new event tossed into his path, or he could tell his crew to pretend their communication systems are down with the… let's see if he can remember everything Scotty told him:

Artificial Gravity Generator, three out of the five Warp Drive engines, the right booster, the water pipes going to the third deck, the main power system, the first deck air locks (thank goodness they were stuck _shut_ and not _open_ ), the whole freaking weapon system, the Deflector Shields, and the kitchen coffee maker. The last one was completely unrelated to the whole "things damaged by black hole" topic but it still make Kirk a little sad on the inside.

He sighed, he really had nothing else to lose. Maybe whoever were requesting to talk to them were friendly? Granted they had just as high chances to being evil or something similar to that. Oh well, won't know until he spoke to them right? Besides, even if they were hostile is wasn't like Kirk could do anything. According to Scotty if they so much as go three mph (five kph :D) the whole ship would basically explode. Boom. No more Enterprise-A. They were like sitting ducks. Sitting baby ducks that broke their ship _again_ and got sucked (literally) into another unwanted situation

Kirk simply nodded at the Lieutenant and she nodded back before answering the hail.

They were met with a much more friendly sight compared to their last hail and, to Kirk's interest, a different gender as well.

"Oh good, you really _did_ get your power back," she said with a beautiful smile. "I was worried."

Kirk smirked (hah!) and suppressed the urge to sigh in relief that she wasn't trying to kill them. Yet. "I'm flattered by your concern. I am James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the Starship Enterprise."

"Nice to meet you, James," she said with a twinkle in her lighting blue eyes. "I am Princess Allura. Wait… no way!" She turned to look at something slightly to her left. "Coran, come look at this!"

Kirk was going to ask her what was wrong, but a new figure with the orangest hair he had ever seen popped up in the screen while he twirled his mustache. "What is it, Princess?"

"Look at them!"

Coran (was that his name?) faced the screen and studied the now awkward feeling crew. "Oh dear!" He yelled before giving his mustache one last twirl, resulting in it snapping back to his face as he made a surprised expression.

"What is wrong, Princess Allura?" Kirk asked. He felt kind of awkward referring to her that way but he thought it would be a bit rude to refer to her as just her first name, even though that's what she did to him. He'd have to tell her that he prefered Jim.

"Oh I'm sorry, James," she blushed and he instantly forgave her for saying his full first name. "It's just… I wasn't expecting to see any Earthlings in your ship."

"What?! There's Humans?!" A voice called from outside where the crew could see.

"Lance! Allura told us to wait outside- oh never mind. Idiot!" Said another voice.

The Command Crew were surprised to be met with the sight of a tan skinned youth shoving his face right up to the monitor. "NO WAY?! When did Earth get a ship like that?!"

Sulu raised an eyebrow and looked back at Kirk with a 'what are we going to do, we are once again in a weird situation and you're the only one who knows how to handle it and stay somewhat sane' kind of look.

Kirk ignored the excited youth that was complaining about the crappy ship's he was given while he trained at the Garrison, and looked back at the Princess who was trying to push both the orange haired man and the excited boy out of the way. "Princess Allura, may I ask, what is the stardate?"

She shoved the boy out of the monitor with so much strength that she could have been a wrestler in disguise. She made a confused look and turned to look at Kirk with a few questioning blinks. Kirk could almost hear the ' _boink, boink_ ' that cartoons usually put over blinking as she did so. "Star… date?"

Bones, who Kirk actually hadn't noticed glided in a few moments ago, glared at Kirk like it was all his fault. He decided the the pretty space lady didn't use the same dating system the Federation used. "Um, the date. Like, what year it is."

Recognition flashed in her eyes. "Year? Isn't that the time measurement Earth uses for one full rotation around the sun?"

Kirk nodded and she looked happy that she remembered the term.

"Pidge, what's the year number for your planet?" She asked off screen.

A voice that sounded both boyish and feminine voiced the answer. "2059."

Shock rippled through the crew and Kirk felt his stomach churn.

* * *

 **Crappy chapter? Maybe. Did I enjoy writing it? I did.**


End file.
